Past, present and future
by Glittergirl-x
Summary: Will asks Djaq one question with only a one answer word for Djaq. But with happiness in the outlaws lifes trouble isn't far behind. Can they really get out let alone survive this time. WillDjaq RobinMarian. Mabey a few others.
1. What?

_Sadly i don't own these_ _characters only the BBC do. Shame!_

* * *

Djaq was a Saracen woman, her real name being Saffiya, and had had a bad past.

When she was a young girl her mother had tragically died and left her twin brother and father to take care of her. Djaq had been taught a lot by her father about medicine and was very talented in that area of life. It always came in use somewhere along the line and never failed her. She was very grateful that her father had actually let her learn and would never disobey him.

War had then come to her homeland and she was taken captive and forced to work as a slave. Her father and brother had been killed and Djaq knew she would have even less chance of surviving then they did. She decided there was only way and that was to cut her luscious, long, dark brown/black hair and take her brothers identity.

She still regretted this dissuasion sometimes and wished that maybe she could one day be Saffiya again. But there was no turning back now and she knew that because otherwise she would have never met Will Scarlett the love of her life.

She couldn't't think of anything or anyone else than the young carpenter, fighting with her against Prince John and the evil sheriff of Nottingham, when she joined Robin Hoods gang of outlaws. They were always sneaking glances at each other over the fire when they didn't think they were being watched. Staring into each others eyes till someone spoke loudly (normally Much being well, Much) and brought them back into the real world. Getting caught was the worst part, turning bright red when they were spotted.

Much started to get suspicious every time they went to look for '_honey_' in the forest. Somehow they never returned with any sometimes going out a few times a day.

Finally they did admit their feelings for each other in front of the whole gang with the added feature of Much muttering to John in the background and also sharing a kiss just before they faced certain death. They couldn't't take it all back and carry on as normal now. Although fighting and even killing wasn't normal.

But they had survived and traveled to the holy land to save the king of England. Djaq had for once in her life told some one about her dreams of living in Bassam's house and training the birds all around them. So Will being Will and caring for Djaq decided to stay behind with her, but they both had returned a month later from missing the gang so much. She found that living in England with Will was the only thing she wanted. Then 3 months later they returned from the holy land and back being outlaws.

Djaq couldn't't believe the words coming from Will's mouth. The words she had waited so long to hear. She had heard them before obviously but not from him.

There they were in front of Robin, Much, John, Allan and Will was proposing to her.


	2. Unlucky!

**_I still don't own these characters! _**

**_Thanks for your reviews i would love more! Tell me what you think good and bad._**

* * *

All Djaq could do was stand there, opened mouthed, staring into Wills deep dark eyes. Her past flashed before her very eyes, all the hurt and anger. She had been through so much mostly with Will beside her and then what she saw next was what she hoped would be the future, Smiles on everyone's faces and laughter coming from all different angles.

By this time the gang of outlaw's faces fell along with Will's and they just stared at her in desperation and hope. What would she say? What if it was no? What if? What if? What if…? Was all Will mind would let him question.

Djaq….? Will said worriedly bringing her back to humanity.

"Are you OK!?"

After a few more painful seconds of silence Djaq let out a very loud squeal of delight.

"YES!" She screamed, that was all she could get out of her mouth before deciding to jump up to his level and kiss him passionately.

Unfortunately she jumped a little too hard and they both fell back wards into a pile of fallen leaves. The gang could do nothing to hold back their hysterical laughter and let it all out. As everyone's faces began to ache for a bit more happiness Will gave Djaq a quick peck on the cheek before pulling her up gently to stand next to him and embracing her in a hug.

No one noticed the person watching from a distance, a face full of hatred and evil. Guy of Gisborne stood stock still behind a big, dead tree, for it was winter and the forest was brown and cold. But this wasn't going to stop him following out his cunning and devious plan.

As he watched he felt a joyful but faint smile appearing on his face. He remembered the times in which he was so happy and living at peace with others. Those times were gone though and he now worked for the sheriff in Nottingham castle.

His mind finally drifted back and he was ready to jump out behind the smiling gang and kill Robin Hood by stabbing him in the back. As he started to move forward his foot got caught around the root of another tree and as it twisted painfully he fell just few meters away from where the gang stood with shock appearing on their faces.

They pulled out their swords and aimed arrows at him. All the time whilst the fight was going on Gisborne could see furry in their eyes. He knew what coming next though and they didn't.

"GUARDS!" Gisborne shouted

"What?" Allan said knowing perfectly well what he meant.

Suddenly about 20 guards appeared some from behind trees, rocks, bushes no one knew where the others came from.

"Ah…." Robin thought "Lads we made have a problem."

"You think?" Will shouted back.

All they could do was fight for there lives.

They kept on and on, trying to defeat _all_ the guards. Allan and Much were already injured and Djaq exhausted, but finally they won and all around them were the injured guards. They were either knocked out or swimming in their own blood.

How could he spoil this special moment Robin thought as he shouted to John?

When Little John heard is name being called he knew that instant what he was being told to do. He swung his wooden pole around the back of Gisborne big, tired head and knocked him straight out.

It never failed him.

"WE ARE ROBIN HOOD!" The gang of outlaws bellowed punching the air.


	3. Back again!

Gisborne lay against a very rough old tree still unconscious. The outlaws were taken it in turns to watch over him so he didn't wake up and escape. Each time he came close they would grab there weapons and shout to the rest of the gang. But it was always a false alarm.

Finally he did awaken, 5 hours later and in front of him he stood Much holding his sword just inches from his throat.

"Move and I will kill you!" Much threatened before calling for his Master.

"Yes, what is it?" Robin called out to him as he climbed the steep hill.

"He's awake."

"HE HAS A NAME!" Guy reminded him.

Much jumped back in fear and nearly fell.

"Good glad to her that."

Robin said as he finally reached the top and went to stand in front of Guy with a cheeky smile on his face.

He was shortly followed by the rest of the gang. They gathered round him swords and bows pointing.

"How's your head?" Robin asked sarcastically.

"Fine!" Gisborne replied making it hurt even more. The pain was excruciating but as much as he tried to hide it he could see it wasn't working.

"Anyway, what brings here?" Will asked.

"Come to join in the celebrations I think Will!" Allan answered for Gisborne.

"You think your so big Locksley don't you?" Guy said as he winced in pain. He was finding it hard to bear now but knew he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Huhh." Robin sighed "What are we ever going to do with you Gisborne.

"I have power, wealth an…." Gisborne was interrupted mid sentence by Little John.

"But you don't have Marian." He stated. "Do you?"

Gisborne fell silent.

"ANSWER ME OR GOD FOR BID I WILL HIT YOU AGAIN!"

The gang tried with all there might to stop Little John hitting him again. It took quite awhile for them to calm him down. Calling his name and holding him back physically took all of them against his strength.

"This won't solve anything." Djaq commented.

"Oh look it's the little, helpless Saracen women." Guy smirked. "I see you found love in the forest."

Djaq could do nothing but walk right up to him and punch him full pelt in the stomach. This time they had to pull Djaq away before she did something she would later regret. Will held her in arms trying to calm her breathing down.

"Who would marry a Saracen?" This time Guy's comment was aimed at Will.

Djaq held him tighter and the blank expression on his face meant he was angry.

"How dare you!" Allan commented.

"She is our friend."

"I thought you were on my side Allan A Dale, the better side." Gisborne answered.

"I offered you land, money and power but all you wanted was the stupid forest with the stupid outlaws and stupid poor!"

That was the last straw for Robin he pulled the gang away and let Gisborne go. He knew it was wrong but he was making living in the forest worse than it all ready was. They were so happy before Guy of Gisborne interrupted them and he wanted it back that way.

With one final punch from Robin he ran as fast as he could to find the sheriff.

They all wandered back to camp making sure he wasn't following them.

"Anyone hungry but me?" Much grumbled.

Yes was the only thing you could hear from the camp till the had finished their stew and washed up.

"I'm not being funny but we can't let Gis ruin our evening." Allan pointed out.

"I am not playing cards! No way am I playing cards after last time." Much said with embarrassment on his face.

Last time they had played cards Much had lost each game.

"How many games did we play?" Djaq asked.

"About 15." Will replied before sending the group into giggles.

"Very funny, very funny." Much said as he turned his back to the others.

"I need a good drink." Robin said as he reached for the bottle of ale and asked Much to give everyone a drink. Much wasn't happy about having to hand out the cups but couldn't be bothered to moan. As soon as everyone had one Robin filled them up right to the brim with Ale.

_**Nottingham castle.**_

"GISBORNE!" The Sheriffs voice echoed all over the castle and when it reached Gisborne he ran right to the Sheriffs room without a second thought.

"Yes, is everything alright?"

"A clue…..NO EVERYTHING IS NOT ALRIGHT!" The Sheriff shouted. He then chose a skull and pulled of a tooth inserting it into the gap. The noise it made while he was putting it in made Gisborne shiver every time.

"Where have you been Gisborne? Humm? Where?"

"I was ... captured by…Ro…bin hood and his ….men." Guy finally said.

"You what? You and 20 other men lost against 5 men and a Saracen!" The Sheriff informed guy.

"I am sorry." Gisborne tried to reply before he was stopped by the Sheriff.

"I don't know why I keep you here, you are no use." The sheriff said a smirk on his face.

_**The outlaw's camp**_

The outlaws had decided to drink a lot more than they should and they were so drunk they couldn't control themselves.

"Dis …best…nit I add in …. Age…s!" Allan stammered out.

"Ve…Ver…very True." Robin agreed.

"Look …a …u…sssss." Djaq tried to say being women didn't stop her getting as drunk as the lads.

"We won't….member any of…his in morning." Will remind them.

"Ver…y true my frien…d" Allan said. A smile appeared on all of their faces as Much collapsed spilling his drink everywhere.

Soon they were all sound asleep on the camp floor. Much snored rest his head on the makeshift table bumping heads with Little John neither of them woke up. Will had Djaq tightly in his arms with a smile on each of their faces and Robin had managed to at least get to Much's bed before falling asleep. As for Allan he was stood up straight with his head on his shoulder leaning against his bed post the cup still in his hand.


	4. The Hangover!

Suddenly Little John awoke and startled Much awake to.

"My head." Much muttered.

"If you think yours is bad enough you don't want to know how much mine hurts." Little John said wincing in pain.

"I thought you were asleep?" Much asked robin as he sat up.

"I was but your voice could wake up a dead person, I am surprised the sheriff hasn't found us yet." Robin said grinning at what he had just said but regretting it afterwards.

"If I wasn't in pain and feeling sick I would come over there hit you hard and where it hurts to.

"How much did we have to drink last night?" Allan butted in.

"I don…don…" Robin tried to speak but had to run to the edge of the camp just before he was sick. The noise made Will and Djaq wake up and shuffle around a bit before falling back into a deep sleep.

"Just look at them." Allan said pointing to the sleeping couple curdled up next to each other on the camp floor.

"Sick I know." Much started.

"Please whatever you do don't get me thinking about sick. Uh oh!" Robin made his little trip back the edge of the camp again.

"They are sweet though." Little John laughed.

"Aww! That hurt." He said.

"I am never and get this into your head again for the next time you see me with a cup of Ale, _Never_ going to drink again." Robin stated as he staggered to fetch himself a cup of cool water and climb onto his bunk, were he lay trying to remember what they did last night.

Will suddenly woke up feeling a massive pain in his gut and shifted Djaq off of him carefully so he could sit up. The light sneakily entering camp through the hole in the roof, the one he was meant to fix weeks ago, was making his eyes hurt so much he thought for a second he was blind.

Suddenly hearing Will grunt Djaq sat up startled and touched Will's shoulder trying to comfort him through the pain even though she felt it herself. Will gave her a quick smile before she stood up moving slowly to her medicine corner. She was sure she had to have some kind of herb to help a hang over.

"Djaq there is nothing to cure a hangover I can assure you now." Allan sadly said.

"If there is give me the whole lot you can survive I can't." Much declared.

Djaq's head hurt so much she didn't take any of what they were all saying in, all she could do was mix up a medicine to help the pain as fast as she could. Much crawled over to help her and they both just about managed to pull together and hand out the herbs.

"Here drink this it will help." She told Will before sitting next to him and drinking her dose.

"Thanks I hope I don't get this drunk on our wedding day I want to remember it very clearly." Will remarked.

"Very true it will be the best day of our lives." Djaq replied before pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Will realised they were being watched and listened to very carefully and turned bright red as they pulled away from each other. Djaq has absolutely no idea why Will suddenly went really red. At first she thought it was the medicine having an effect on him, but then she turned her head to face the rest of the outlaws. They were giving them cheeky smiles and laughing at the sight in front of them. Djaq gave them an unsure smile and gazed at the floor hoping they wouldn't notice the embarrassment on her face.

The medicine seemed to work its magic just like that and in about an hour they were all shuffling around performing there daily tasks.

Much made them breakfast or in other words attempted to make them breakfast. The medicine didn't completely take the pain away but it helped.

"Thanks much, it's just what I need." Robin said as he shovelled the food in his mouth faster than anything on earth. No one was sure what Much had put into the breakfast not even Much himself knew. It was quite tasty though and in 5 minutes everyone had eaten there breakfast and were trying to forget about the pain when suddenly the alarm went.


	5. Trouble!

_**I still don't own these characters! Dam! But please leave reviews! thanks!** _

**_It's quite a short chapter and a lot of talking again but the rest will be better._**

* * *

They finally arrived at the trap after a long agonizing run through the forest. As they looked up they saw none other than Marian herself screaming for them to get her down.

"You better get me down." Marian screamed.

"Oh I will when I am ready." Robin replied.

"Do you remember last time?" Marian asked.

Robin's smile dropped, Marian was a good fighter he had to admit.

"Yes I thought so; well it will hurt a lot more this time." Marian warned him.

"ALLAN A DALE WILL YOU PLEASE STOP LOOKING UP MY SKIRT!" Marian was getting very frustrated with always being the one hung up. Could't it be Djaq, Much or even Robin for a change.

"Sorry my Lady." Allan said bowing cheekily.

By now Robin had cut her down and was edging well out of the way he was in enough pain as it was.

"Right, that's better."

Marian brushed her self down and looked around the forest checking they were alone.

"I have something to tell you." Marian said seriously. The outlaws moved in so they could hear better and stood in front of Marian waiting for whatever was coming next.

"Somehow the Sheriff has smuggled a chest full of money into Nottingham castle without you knowing. He must have taken the long root around the forest so he wouldn't get caught." She explained.

"What for?" Will asked intrigued.

"Not the poor that's for sure." Much said.

"No, I am assuming it is for the black knights." Marian suggested.

Robin who had been silent the whole time suddenly spoke up.

"We need to get that chest, but how?"

"You have until Tuesday that is when the Sheriff plans to split it between them." Marian informed them.

"I must go before Guy misses me."

"Poor _Guy._" Robin smirked before pulling Marian in for a quick kiss just as she was about to get back onto her horse.

"Whatever you plan on doing be careful." Marian warned them.

"The sheriff's guards are on extra lookout for outlaws."

She waved to them has she trotted of into the distance.

"Right then gang back to camp we need to make a plan." Robin said leading them back to their forest home.


	6. Sneaking in!

_**Once again i do not own these characters. So wish i did! but that life enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nottingham castle**_

"Marian where have you been?" Gisborne asked chasing after her.

"Um... No where just the market." She replied trying to act innocent.

"Good I was just about to tell you not to go near your room." Gisborne said looking at her with a blank expression.

"Why, what's going on?" Marian asked as she stormed into her room. Gisborne tried to pull her back but she was too quick for him.

_**The camp**_

The outlaws were sat comfortable around the fire thinking of a good way of getting into the castle.

"Any ideas lads" Robin asked.

"No not single one?" Allan answered.

"We have used all the disguises we can think of." Little John muttered.

Djaq and Will were not't taking any notice of the others around them. All they could think about was the other person.

Djaq could not't, no matter how much she tried to, stop her heart from skipping a beat every time she saw Will, especially his eyes. They were so memorizing they could pull her in and she would be lost forever. His hugs were just as nice, making her feel safe and warm. Her whole body would shiver every time he ran his fingers through her short dark hair.

Will loved the fact Djaq was so caring and if anyone was injured she would drop everything and go help them. He had seen her do this so many times before she even saved Marian who was on the brink of death once. Her kisses would always make him smile knowing she loved him and he loved her. That was all they needed, each other and now they were going to get married.

Suddenly a plan formed in Will's mind.

"Hang on there's some kind of market for the Sheriff in the castle grounds tomorrow." Will said as the other outlaws stared at him surprised. He Had not't said a word since they started their.

"We can make out we are the poor from Locksley and say we are working on a stall."

"Brilliant plan Will." Robin said a smile appearing on his face.

"What time does it start?" Little John asked.

"I think it starts midday exactly." Allan answered.

"No doubt the sheriff will have someone to hang for _entertainment._" Djaq carried on.

There was silence in the camp as the outlaws moved their eyes around looking at everyone in thought.

"Let's get started on the disguises." Robin suggested.

"We won't need to change that much." Much commented.

"We need to look a bit different though otherwise we could get noticed." Allan said.

They whacked their brains and came up with an outfit for each if them to wear.

"I guess I am wearing the dress." Djaq said as she pointed at the green and Grey dress that lay next to her.

"I'm not being funny but none of us lads really wants to wear a dress thank you very much." Allan said looking at the other outlaws to try and get them agree.

"I agree." Much said.

"I would not't fit in it anyway." Little John alleged.

So Djaq was stuck with the dress but she did not't mind that much. It brought back a lot happy memories from when she use to be Saffiya. Will Looked at her in amazement, _she looks beautiful, _he thought to himself. Then Djaq spotted him staring and gave him a shy smile she knew exactly what he was thinking.

All they had to do now was find a cart and then they would be ready to sneak in and get the money.

_**Nottingham castle.**_

"What is this?" Marian asked Guy in astonishment.

Um was all guy could reply he had no idea what to say.

"Tell me now." Marian ordered.

Guards were gathered around a trap door just beside Marians bed. They had obviously moved the bed across to the right a bit so they could access it.

"This is were the Sheriff is keeping his money for the black nights." Guy manged to say really fast.

Marian just stared at him anger in her eyes. Suddenly the Sheriff appeared from the hole in the floor and climbed out of the secret entrance rubbing his gloves together.

"It's dusty under there." The Sheriff said just before he spotted Marian.

"Whats she doing here?" he whispered to guy. It was not't quite enough thought and Marian herself replied.

"It is my room."

"O is it i did not't know." The sheriff said sarcastically.

What was she going to do now. She had to get a message to Robin somehow before they broke in and looked in the strong room instead.

* * *

_**Please leave reviews i love hearing What you think. Later chapters will be longer i haven't had much time lately. **_


	7. Wheres Will?

_**I still don't won these characters and probably never ever will. Sorry if i have spelling mistakes or things dont make sense. My computer turned Djaqs name into Deja and things like could'nt are spelt with out the n in. i tried my best to sort it out though.

* * *

**__**Nottingham castle**_

Marian ran as fast as she could out of her room and down the long castle corridors. She had no idea where she was going her legs jut kept moving, picking up speed faster and faster. She knew she had to get a message to Robin but how? She could wait until they found her but it might be too late by then.

"OUCH!" Marian shouted as she bashed straight into an oncoming guard.

"Sorry my Lady are you alright?" The guard asked her.

"Yes fine thank you." She replied as she carried on her way. As she turned the next corner she heard someone shout guards. She knew who it was alright and why they were shouting it. She looked around her trying to find somewhere to hide but she was stuck. As the sound of running feet got faster and nearer she started to panic more.

"Stay calm Marian." She told herself.

Suddenly a guard grabbed her roughly from behind and chained her up. The next thing she knew she was being shoved into a dark, damp cell being watched by Guy and the Sheriff.

"Marian you should have listened to Guy now you have to stay here, at least until I have finished my little business plan." The sheriff informed her with an evil laugh.

She really did hate the Sheriff. She would have killed him by now if the outlaws had not, if it wansn't for the fact Nottingham would be burned to the ground if she did. She watched in silence as the Sheriff and Sir Guy of Gisborne walked out of the dungeons and she just sat there staring at the walls. No wonder people go mad in places like these, she thought to herself. But most importantly she was thinking of how to get the message to the gang.

_**Camp**_

I need a walk Will thought to himself as he finished changing into his disguise, he was still recovering from the hangover the day before. He was regretting his discussion to have just one more drink.

"I am going for a walk on my own in the forest for a bit." Will told the gang.

"OK. Make sure you are back by the time we leave." Robin said to him.

As Will agreed he walked out of camp and made his way through the forest.

"Where do you think he is going?" Much asked.

"Probably had a fight with Djaq." Allan suggested.

"I am here you know." Djaq mentioned.

"And we haven't fallen out." She gave Allan a funny look and carried on tiding up her medicine area.

"I don't think he can handle his drink as much as you Allan." Little John said as he examined his weapon for any damage.

"True." Allan laughed.

Thanks to Allan all Djaq could think about was what if Will had walked of because of her? Maybe Little John was right in saying that he couldn't handle his drink. She would just have to wait and find out when he hopefully returned.

But he Hadn't returned 2 hours later and now the outlaws were getting seriously worried.

"Where's Will?" Robin asked.

"He Hans't returned." Little John replied.

"I will be having words with him when we find him." Robin said sternly.

"We are meant to be leaving for Nottingham in half an hour."

"Perhaps I should go look for him." Djaq said fear in her face.

"I will help." Much said, he would give anything to get 5 minutes away from camp.

"OK you two go look for him but be back and I mean it in 20 minutes." Robin told them.

"If you have found him or not."

Much and Djaq made their way out of the camp grabbing their swords as they did. You could never be to sure who or what was lurking in Sherwood Forest.

"I will go that way and you can go that way." Much said point to left then right as they reached a turning.

"Fine by me lets just find Will and get back to camp." Djaq's response was shaky but determined.

"Where do you think he actually went?" Much asked.

"I don't know Much, I don't know." She replied looking around her.

They decided to meet back there in 10 minutes and then they went their separate ways.

_**With Will**_

Will had been walking through the forest for along time now but he was still sure he had plenty of time to get back to camp. He had been thinking things through in his head and the pain he still had in his head was easing. He thought about his Mother before she died and all the good times he and his brother Luke had had with her. Then his mind shifted to his Father and how the Sheriff had killed him. He remembered trying to poison him and shoving Djaq into a cupboard. Then Djaq came into his mind and he thought about how much he loved her and how he would do anything and he meant anything to marry her.

Suddenly Will heard a faint noise behind him like a twig snapping and turned to face the direction of the sound. He could't see anything and just assumed it was the squirrel Much attempted to catch for dinner. But there Warren't any squirrels she could see around so he just put it down to his vivid imagination.

Then as quick as lightning a hang grabbed his shoulder and put a hand around his mouth so he couldn't shout for help. A painful blow to his head made everything go black.

**_With Much_**

Much started to hum to himself as he followed the path through the forest. He enjoyed the birds singing in the trees and the sun peering brightly through the leaves.

He wondered if he should turn back and meet Djaq now seeing as he had been walking for 5 minutes and it would take the same time to get back. He turned and quickly walked back to the turning near the clearing they had used to tie people up in.

He noticed the birds were't singing anymore and he watched as they flew away out of the trees.

"What the...?" Much said. He was getting quite freaked out by now and decided to quickened his step when suddenly two people grabbed him and pulled him away.

****

**_With Djaq_**

****

She had been standing in the clearing for quite awhile now. She had tuned back with no success and had hoped Will would be with Much, but he Haydn't shown up either. She looked around her and could't see any sign of movement except for the tress which blew gently in the breeze.

The noise of horses and wheels from a cart where heard. Along with the sound of a man trying to scream.

"Much...? MUCH!" She cried out then realized she shouldn't have as she ran to he bigger path and hide behind an overgrown bush and waited.

About 6 guards were walking through a forest one of them driving a small, plain cart. In the cart she could just about see to figures. One with a green cloth over his hair and one with dark hair.

It suddenly sprung in her mind who it was.

Much and Will were tied up in the cart. Much was screaming very loudly and Will seemed to be unconscious. She could't bring herself to move she didn't know what to do.

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews! The next chapter might be on tonight don't no yet. Thanks x_**


	8. Not a good day!

**_As you know these characters aren't mine! It;s nice to imagine thought! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Djaq stayed there for a few more seconds before deciding it was too risky for her to take on the guards herself. She stood up straight and ran as fast as she could through the forest making her way back to camp. Much had just spotted her and started to calm down knowing she would get help,

When she finale got back she pulled the leaver and entered camp collapsing onto a log near the fire in absolute exhaustion.

"There you are you late we are about to leave." Little John said as he saw Djaq enter the camp not noticing she's alone.

"Where's Much and Will?" Robin asked her confused.

"They….um…cart….guards…sheriff…will…much….unsafe!" Djaq said.

"Here have some water." Allan said giving Djaq a cup of water.

Djaq drank the full cup in 10 seconds flat and began speaking again.

"Much and I split up to look for Will, with no success I went to met Much but he wasn't there."

She began.

"Then I heard something and ran to see what it was. I saw Much and Will tied up in a cart being pulled along by about 6 guards. Will was unconscious and Much fully conscious screaming for help.

Djaq poured herself some more water before sitting on her bunk to rest.

"Not good!" Allan muttered in shock.

"No not good." Little John said.

They need to rethink their plan and quick.

"I have an idea." Robin said.

They all looked at him in hope especially Djaq she really wanted Will to be alright.

"We will still get in the way we planned but then Allan sneaks of with Little John and grab us each a Guard outfit. Then we use them to help us get to the dungeon and save Will and Much, not forgetting the money." Robin told them.

_**Nottingham castle dungeons.**_

Marian sat in her cell listening to her stomach rumble. She was so hungry she could eat her way out. Suddenly a bang came from the door and Marian shuffled her way over to the side of her cell to get a better look. She thought it was the cook. God she hoped it was. Then she saw Much and Will were dragged in to a cell and chained up.

"Much!" Marian whispered.

"Marian!" He replied.

"What happened to you and Will?" Marian asked.

"We were captured by 6 guards." Much said looking over at Will worriedly.

"Is he alright?" Marian said turning her head back to Much.

"I don't know I think he was hit pretty hard." Much said moving over to Will and laying him down.

"Djaq's not going to like this, hopefully she went and told the others we were missing when I didn't go back and meet her at the clearing." Much told Marin who just looked at him not understanding.

"Don't ask lets just hope Djaq went and told the other what has happened."

Good was the last thing she decided to say before falling asleep.

_**Outside Nottingham**_

"Right we all know the plan." Robin said.

"Let's get in there." Robin said as he steered the cart to wards the gates.

"Hello there, we have come to sell our merchandise." Robin told the guards keeping his head low enough so they would not notice him. Luckily they let them in thinking they were just harmless peasants.

"We're in." Allan whispered before climbing out of the cart and following Little John to wards some guards in a dark corner. Little John hit the guards over the head with his hand then telling Allan to drag them behind the stall and swap clothes. Allan obeyed him and soon enough Robin, Little John, Djaq and Allan were creeping into the castle and heading for the door leading to the Dungeons.

The door opened and Marian stirred in her sleep. Much spotted Robin and shouted to him.

"We're over here!"

"Much we heard what happ…Marian!" Robin said waking her up.

"Robin I need to tell you something important." She told him when she noticed who it was.

"WILL!" Djaq said running over to his cell. She bent down and hurried Allan up to open the door.

"What is it Marian?" Robin asked.

"The money isn't in the strongroom or anywhere you would expect it to be."

"Where is it then?"

"In my room under a trap door, that's why I am in here."

"Thank you." Robin said kissing Marian through the bars before Little John opened the cell door and unchained her.

Djaq was now in the cell with Will trying to wake him.

"Djaq…? Will said so quiet Djaq she could hardly hear it.

"Don't worry we will get you out of here." Djaq reassured him holding him close as he squeezed her hand.

* * *

**_the next few chapters will be posted tomorrow! x_**


	9. Everything is a choice!

Hey sorry for the wait hectic lifestyle at mo :) here we are enjoy!

* * *

"We need to get out of here."

Robin said checking the exit was clear. Little John grabbed Will in his arms and Djaq and Allan help Much and Marian out safely. They all scrambled silently around corners and made there way across to the other side of the castle. They need to get to Marians room get the money and escape. It wasn't going to be easy but if they pulled together they would win against the sheriff again.

"This way." Marian pointed out as she looked around the finale corner carefully.

"That's strange there are no guards there." Marian told the others before silently walking to her door and leaning her ear against it. The sheriff was just about to eight the room but Marian managed to escape unseen. They stood and listened to the sheriff's and Gisborne's voices faded.

"I HATE the sheriff."

Will suddenly stated making the others turn sharply to look at him. Djaq dodged up to him and checked he was alright before kissing his head and turning back to her position. She was going to get that money, save Will, save England and get married.

The gang plus Marian wandered over to the door and peered round it. No one could be seen or heard. Marian led them over to the trap door.

"Little John can you put Will on the bed and help me shift it please?" Marian asked.

"Sure." He replied putting Will down then rubbing his hands together before pulling the bed over.

Sure enough there was the tap door. Robin lifted the latch and opened it. It was pretty dark inside so Marian pointed out a few candles burning slowly on her desk.

"Fetch them please Djaq they will help."

Djaq ran and collected the candles handing everyone one except Will. They thought it was safer if they hid him under Marian's blankets while they were gone. He laid there happily his mind somewhere else. He looked pretty comfy so they all jumped rapidly into the hole. The gang wanted to get this over and done with quick.

As soon as they were down they stared at the darkness surrounding them. It was frightening but altogether just as nice. It somehow seemed to ease their mind.

They felt their way along long, winding corridors and through decoratively carved out arches with beautifully carved animals on.

Robin went first followed by Marian, Much, Djaq, Allan and last but not least John. The candles were starting to fade but Djaq had brought a few extra ones with her just in case. Marian suddenly tripped falling back on Much making him bump into Djaq, Djaq bump into Allan and Allan bump into Little John.

"Sorry!" Marin said as she sat up and stared at the sight in front of her. Robin couldn't help but let out a big laugh. It had all happened in a second or two and had really shocked him.

"Aw… my but." Allan complained.

"Oh do shut up Allan." Much said he somehow didn't find this at all funny and he had the softest landing. He didn't land on the floor instead he landed on Djaq and Allan.

"Come gang, we got work to do." Robin said a smile still on his face.

"This is no time to be having a rest." He laughed again.

"Sorry!" Marian apologized again finding it hard to believe that she made them all fall over like domino's.

"WHO'S THERE!" A voice from somewhere in the darkness called out to them.

They stood frozen to the spot with open mouths not moving, not even bearing to breathe.

"I SAID WHO'S THERE!" The voice shouted again sounding angry.

Robin mouthed for them to stay where they were as he started to move for wards being careful not to make a sound.

Marian suddenly grabbed his arm and he turned around to see a worried expression filling her face. He told he was going to be OK and that e would call for them if he need help. He kissed her gently on the lips to reassure her before moving out of sight into the pitch black.

Marian stepped back to join the rest of the gang. "Why does he always do this?" She thought to herself. "The great Robin Hood needed to but he didn't have to." She thought again before think of the saying they had used so many times before.

"Everything's a choice." She said under her breath not realizing Much and Djaq could hear he every word clear as day; which they didn't think they would see again if this turned out to be a bad thing.

_Everything's a choice!_

* * *

**_Come on please just a few more reviews i would be very happy :) anyway hope you like it._**


	10. FIGHT!

Quite short but i am really busy at moment. more reviews please before i post next few.

* * *

Robin tiptoed along the floor making sure he was silent. He didn't want to attract attention to himself or the gang. He was finding it hard to see where he was going but manged to see a tiny bit through the fading candle light. It was sure to go out any minute.

Hen he say light coming from somewhere up ahead. He wondered what it was nd carefully carried.

He came to a door and was about to open it when he heard voices.

"How long have we been down here?" One of the voices asked. It was deep and quite frightening. Robin didn't want to be on the wrong side of him.

"Do not know. Seems like hours." The other voice spoke. This time it sounded younger and quieter. A lot like Will's. But Robin knew it wasn't because he was upstairs lying in Marian's bed, without a doubt dreaming of Djaq.

The gang of outlaws often heard him talk in his sleep about Djaq or even to Djaq, (The one in his dream.) This always made Djaq glow bright red and look at her feet. The lads just laughed waking Will who turned red himself when he heard off of Allan what he had done. But Djaq was just the same. A smile always spread across their face when they were dreaming of each other and everyone imagined it was a good dream.

_**Will.**_

Robin was right; Will was happily asleep under Marian's blankets, a smile on his face dreaming of Djaq. He had dreamt all about his wedding and how it was going to be so special. Djaq in a beautiful dress (for once) and a smile on her face as she drifted dreamily down the aisle. He dreamt he had Allan at his side as his best man and Robin doing the service. Happy cheers all round…

"Ahh!" Will said in a hushed tone. He had woken up to the most awful pain he could have imagined. It ripped through hid body like he had been hit a thousand times or more around the Head. He scrunched his face up until the pain subsided again.

_**Robin.**_

Robin ran back to wards the gang as fast as he could. He stopped in front of Marian or hugged. She was glad he was safe. He hugged her back then told the gang what he had heard and how if they were going to get the money they would have to fight for it.

"Not being funny but I didn't think we would just grab the money and run." Allan muttered.

"If only we could." Djaq wondered.

But they couldn't they would have to have their weapons at the ready and fight.

"It only sounded like two voices." Robin told them.

"But there could be more."

"Well we will just have to trust our instincts." Marian said pulling her sword out from its place round her waist along with the rest of the gang. Little John checking his wooden pole.

They hurried along the corridors and scrambled their ears to the door.

It was silent but they knew they were in there.

Robin carefully opened the door and rushed inside holding his sword up, the gang followed shortly behind.

"That's strange, are you sure you weren't hearing things?" Little John said.

"Yes. Master there's no one here." Much stated.

Then out of no where four guards charged out from behind the pillars holding up the roof.

"Well what do we have here?" One of them asked.

"Robin Hood and his men." The other one said.

"No Robin Hood, his men and 2 women." The third said.

The forth one jut stayed silent anger in his face. Robin guessed this was the young one. What had made him want to be a guard? Except for maybe a little more money than usually. But why would he want to fight?

The first guard sprang at Marian and Djaq who simultaneously stabbed him making him fall to the floor possible dead.

The third and fourth plunged at Little John who hit them around the head.

"That will heart when they wake up." He said after wards,

Then the second one tried to stab Robin but Much jumped in front and was stabbed himself.

"MUCH." Robin shouted.

Allan sliced the guards around the back with his sword then stabbed him in the heart.

* * *

dundundun! 


	11. Much?

The next two chapters will be really short but i hope you still like them. review please!

* * *

The gang had managed to pull the money and Much out of the secret rooms and into Marians plonking him next to Will on her bed. Djaq rushed to Much and checked his pulse he was still breathing but barely.

Robin stood there staring not know what to do. His most lawful friend had saved his life even if meant he would die himself. Robin regretted ever being mean to Much. He maybe easy to take the mick out of but he knew it wasn't fair. How could he do such a thing?

"We need to get him and Will back to camp now" Robin heard Djaq say seriously. He just stood their as he saw Much being carried in Little Johns arms to wards the door. Will was being carried by Allan and Djaq and was mumbling under his breathe.

He turned to wards Much again he saw Little John leave. What if Much died? He thought to himself. What would he do then? Marian walked over and cradled him in her arms. She knew what he was thinking but couldn't help him. All she could do was comfort him.

A tear dripped down Robins face followed by another and another. Marian lifted his head up and wiped away his tears.

"He will be alright." Marian reassured him.

Robin took he hand and pulled her out of the room and followed the rest of the gang.

All the time he was wondering why he had gone to war and why he had left Marian. Perhaps Much would be alright then and could even have had Bonchurch by now happily married with a kid or two.

Perhaps Marian and he would be doing the same at Locksley.

He didn't know. Everything that had ever happened to him rushed through his mind. Tears fell from his face worry in his eyes. He wiped them away as Marian put her head on his shoulder as she walked beside him, tears where filling her eyes to.

He didn't want Much to die not after all of what they had been through. Going to war in the holy land and meeting the outlaws, even becoming outlaws themselves. Why did this have to happen to him?


	12. Camp

Back at the camp. Enjoy but plz leave a review!

* * *

They gang had managed to sneak out of the castle unnoticed and had made their way slowly back to camp.

Much was carefully laid on his bed and Will in his. Will was still mumbling and Djaq and Allan had only managed to catch a few words.

As soon as Djaq had made sure Will was alright she rushed over to his bunk. She felt his forehead and decided if she didn't clean and stitch his wounds soon hen he wouldn't certainly die.

"Is he…is he…going to be…ok!" Robin asked.

Djaq looked at him an unsure smile on her face.

Robin turned and faced Marian. She ran to hug him and repeatedly kissed his cheek. She wanted him feel ok again and Much to be ok.

Djaq stitched Much up with the odd occasional wince in pain and poured some water with medicine she had mixed up down his throat and told everyone he would be ok but he would need time to recover.

Everyone left him to rest and Djaq walked up to Will checking he wasn't over heated before sitting down next to him and taking his hand. All she could do for him was watch and hope he would fully come back into their world. Djaq suddenly heard her name escape from Will's mouth.

"I am here." She said kissing his and running her fingers through his soft, dark hair.

"I love you Will Scarlett." She added not caring who had heard her.

Allan and Little John turned around to see Djaq with tears running down her face.

She never cried for anything or anyone she must really love him they thought.

Robin was led on his bunk silent holding Marian next to him. He only wanted her to be wit him and comfort him at that moment. Not Allan, Little John, Djaq or Will. Will he had forgotten about him. He was so involved in the Much situation he totally forgot about Will. How could he be so stupid?

"How's Will?" Robin called out.

"He's fine Djaq said till looking at Will.

"I hope." she added.

Robins head dropped back against his pillow pulling Marian closer. He didn't want to lose her either and he now she was an outlaw she was in bigger danger.


	13. Hope!

The camp had been quiet that Tuesday morning and everyone had slept in. Now they had the money they had nothing to worry about. Well except for Much who was laying on his bunk in a bad way. Djaq knew Much was strong underneath and hopefully would fight it. Will wasn't that good either. They had noticed a change he was much quieter and wasn't always muttering something.

Robin woke up first and sat up next to Marian who peacefully in a dream. He climbed out of his bunk and towards Much's. He watched Much lie there breathing deeply before sitting down next to him.

"Much… I am so sorry for all the times I have upset you." Robin said to Much hoping he could hear.

"I didn't mean it, I promised you Bonchurch and Bonchurch you will have."

He said.

"Please survive." He told him.

"I need you." Deciding to leave him in peace to get better he moved over to the kitchen and tried making some of Much's famous stew for breakfast.

Allan woke up next. He sat down next to Robin and watched the stew start to cook. He could tell that day in camp would be very miserable. There would be Robin grieving over Much and Djaq doing the same for Will; even though they weren't dead.

Djaq sat up in shock as she heard Little John walk past her bunk towards the fire. She looked at Will and saw that he was finally coming around. She smiled as she slide out of bed and over to check on Much.

He seemed to be doing well to.

"Thank Allah!" She said to herself.

Maybe life in camp was looking good once again.

Marian was now seated next Robin eating her servings of stew out of a wooden bowl. They all knew it wasn't the same as Much's. They ate in silence and cleaned in ilence and even looked at each other in silence.

Much started twitching a moving around abit. This made Djaq gasp.

"Robin, Much, he is wakening." Djaq called to Robin.

"Quick pass me some water." She asked.

Allan collected the water and handed it to her. She shock Much calling his name a few times before he became to come around.

Finally he did and Robin and the rest of the gang of outlaws smiled for the first time all day.

Much took the water and slowly started drinking it.

"Can I talk to Much a few minutes please?" Robin asked the gang. They left him to it as they made their way over to Will.

"Much I … am … sorry." Robin apoligised.

"For…what?" Much asked with a horse voice.

"Well when you nearly died for the safety of me I relized… I relized how much I had acctully taken you for grntted." Words came blurting out o Robins mouth as Much stared at him in shock.

"It's ok." Much said leaning forward a little to pat Robin on the back.

"No really I am." Robin said.

"I said it's ok you only do it because you love me really." Much said trying to laugh but not really making it work.

"Ok." Robin said.

"As long as you are ok."

"I am fine."

The rest of the gang sat beside Will hoping he was ok.

"I know I have something that will bring him round quicker." Djaq said. She ran over to her corner and pulled out a smelly herb.

"The smell should awaken him nearly, he may be a bit confused but still he will be awake."

She soved the herb under is nose and he started to lift his eyes.

"I'm not being funny but that stinks." Will said.

"Ooh, that's my line." Allan said a cheeky smile on his face.

"How are you feeling Will?" Djaq asked him.

"A bit better." He said trying to sit up.

Djaq grabbed his arm and propped him up against the wall beside his bed. Will wrapped his arms around her and she leant against him.

By this time the gang had left them to get on with all the catching up.

There was finally hope!


	14. Brighter days

**_Hey! This is annoying but i have to admit it. I still don't own these characters!_**

**_Plz review. As soon as i have a bit more you will get the next chapter._**

**_Can you tell me what you want to happen next because i am running out of ideas. Thanks!_**

* * *

Later that week Much was a lot brighter and was even laughing properly now. He would soon be up and about Djaq was sure.

As for Will he was the same. He even milked it a bit so Djaq would sit with him for a while.

Marian had also joined the gang now and was actually enjoying her new life in the forest. She could mess around with Djaq and would always feel safe with Robin near her.

They were still robbing from the rich and to giving to the poor as usual. They had different nobles and guards bringing money to the Sheriff nearly every day. Everyone was really glad Will had used his imagination to rumble up some traps. If he hadn't of done then they wouldn't be taking as much money as they were.

_**Will and Djaq's secret place**_

Will and Djaq made there way to a secret place they had found whilst they had been collecting "_honey"_ a few months before.

It was gorgeous. There were birds singing lightly as the noise made its way through the cool breeze. There was also a little river flowing right through the middle of it and the sound of slow flowing water could be heard amongst the birds. It really was truly beautiful.

They sat down next to each other both their backs against a rock while holding one another in their arms. Djaq tipped her heard back leaning it against Will's shoulder and wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"Will?" She said.

"Yes Djaq." He replied looking down at the top of her head where the roots her short dark hair spouted out. She had been growing it longer since the last time she had cut it.

"I am sorry I should have saved you and Much when I had first seen the cart instead of being all girlie and running off to the others." She said as the back of her eyes started to sting.

"It wasn't your fault you could have never taken on those guard all by yourself and I don't mind you being more like a girl sometimes even if it's just a little bit." He admitted, being honest.

"Really you don't?" She asked him surprised.

"No it's one of the things I like about you." He carried on.

"Like when I said you fight like a man ferocious but how you would always, always be a woman." He said remembering that night before they were shore they would face certain death and they had admitted to each other how they felt. This led them to bigger things like leaving for the holy land and trying to save the King of England there. They had been made to stand in a dessert and hope they wouldn't die from the heat. Allan had also rejoined the gang after his betrayal but everyone fully trusted him again after a few months of following him. Marian had also had a close shave when Guy of Gisborne had tried to stab her but that was all over now and they could relax a bit at the thought that the king would be a little bit safer.

The young couple soon fell asleep next to each other while listing to the peace. They wondered why Nottingham couldn't be as peaceful as Sherwood Forest sometimes.

But they had to do what they had to do.

_**Nottingham castle- Marian's old room.**_

"Hello my friends." They Sheriff said as he stood up in front of the black nights.

"Welcome, blabla blabla. Money?" He said.

"Ok, Guards bring in the money." He ordered an evil smile appearing on his face from corner to corner.

"There is no money sir." Said one of the guards.

"What?" The sheriff asked forcing the smile to stay on his face.

"There is no money, we went to look for it and found these instead." The guard told the sheriff as the bodies of the guards that had been killed by Robin and his men were dragged in and dumped on the floor in front of the black nights.

"ROBIN HOOD!" The sheriff shouted making the black nights jump back deeper into their seats.

"Gisborne I want that money and I want it NOW."

_**Sherwood**_

Djaq was the first to wake looking up at Will and shaking him gently by the shoulders to wake him.

"Hello." He said as he saw Djaqs beaming face.

"Hello, nice sleep?" She asked.

"Sure was." He replied pulling her in for a kiss. They stated that way for what seemed like forever to Djaq … and Will. They were happy and everything just disappeared when they kissed. A world full of bright colours behind each one of their closed eyes.

"Shall we get married here in the forest?" Will asked her pulling away.

"Sure, why not." She laughed.

"It would be great."

"Yes, just us two and we would be with the people who mean so much to us. I could even invite my brother Luke." Will said.

Will knew he should have walked with him back to Scarborough but luckily Luke was going to let Bygones be Bygones after all.

They couldn't wait with one finally ever lasting kiss they stood up and made their way slowly back to camp collecting herbs on the way and bursting into fits of laughter every second of the journey.

_**

* * *

Remember review and tell me what you think.**_


	15. Great!

_**Hi again i still don't own these characters but i still hope you enjoy the story! Please i need more reviews. Tell me what you think good or bad and what you want to see in this story. thanks x**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Castle**_

****

The Sheriff ran straight into Marian's old room shortly followed by Gisborne. He jumped down into the secret corridors pulling Gisborne roughly down with him.

They ran all the way to where the money had been hidden and walked in.

"Gisborne, do you have any ideas." The sheriff began.

"A clue…no."

"Who do you think did it?" Gisborne asked.

"Well Hood obviously… MARIAN!" Screamed the Sheriff, before making his way hastily to wards the dungeons.

_**The camp.**_

****

****

"Hello, you took your time." Allan smirked at Will and Djaq who had walked in holding hands.

"We feel asleep." Will smirked back, before pulling Djaq over to the center of camp.

"Right, we have an announcement. Will said.

Djaq looked around at the puzzled faces of the outlaws and was finding it really hard not to burst out into a laughing fit, they wouldn't be very happy if she did so she contained her self.

"What is it Will?" Robin asked tense.

"Djaq and I have come to a decision." He announced. At that point a smile appeared on his face making the other outlaws loosen up a little bit.

"We want to get married in the forest." He continued.

"WOW! That's great." Marian said as she was the first to speak standing up and walking over to Djaq and giving her a friendly hug.

Djaq hugged back letting go of Will's hand.

"Great Will!" Little John said standing up and placing a hand on Will's shoulder. He was proud. The whole gang of outlaws even Much and Allan were like sons and daughters to him.

"Good on you mate." Allan said shaking his hand.

"Yes, we shall have a drink or two tonight." Robin suggested.

"Robin of Locksley you said you would never touch that stuff again." Much told him.

"Remember the last time or at least try to."

"We have to celebrate." Djaq said hugging Robin.

They all went back to their seats and Will and Djaq sat down together next to Allan and Much. It was a surprise to see them sat together. They were usually fighting or giving each other evil looks over the center of camp. But not tonight they weren't they were pouring each other a drink.

They had managed to get through at least three drinks this time before starting to wobble around a bit.

"Djaq I love you." Will said stumbling to wards her and Marian.

"And I love you." She replied eventually breathing slowly.

"Err!" Marian said as she walked her way over to Robin dragging her feet behind her.

"Are you ok Marian?" Robin asked her helping her sit down.

"Yes I think I am just tired." She replied.

"And drunk." Robin said stroking her back.

"And drunk." She said a cheeky grin on her face before collapsing into his lap asleep.

Robin chuckled at the site of her. She looked so peaceful sleeping, even if she was snoring really badly.

_**Nottingham Dungeons.**_

****

The sheriff entered the cell were Marian should have been and turned round scuffing his shoes as he did.

"Where are they?" He asked the guards, referring to Will and Much as well.

Gisborne lowered his head not saying anything. Perhaps he shouldn't have placed Marian in the cell and then at least he would still have her, even though she didn't love him. He knew all along she would go back to Robin Hood and had tried to stop it from happening but he just couldn't.

The sheriff stormed out stamping his foot and punching a few guards on the way, they fell to the floor in pain wondering why they had taken that job in the first place.

_**The camp.**_

Robin had placed Marian in their bunk and had moved himself to lie next to her. He hoped he would get a good night's sleep tonight not wanting to wake up like Marian was certainly going to in the morning. He snuggled up next to her and immediately fell asleep.

Little John had carried a very drunk Allan to his bunk trying to avoid being kissed by him. Somehow Allan had thought he was a girl and this was something Little John did not like very much. He said goodnight to the others and made his own way over to his sleeping place shortly followed by Will and Djaq.

They fell onto the bed giggling from drinking so much. Djaq even let out a few small sweet hiccups in between giggles.

"Will you shut up!" Much said in a hushed voice.

"You'll wake everyone."

"What ever Much." Will said watching Djaq fall asleep her head on his shoulder. Both of their feet were sticking out of the bunk because they had fallen onto it sideways. Will soon fell asleep and Much carried on his look out duties.

* * *

**_Please i need more reviews. Tell me what you think good or bad and what you want to see in this story. thanks x_**


	16. Waking up to pain!

**_The next two chapters are really short sorry! But i have loads of homework to do. Please review though. thanks x_**

* * *

Little John was the first to wake, as he sat up to see Much fast asleep enjoying the warmth of the fire. "He is meant to be on look out duty." He thought to himself.

He crept up to Much and started to shake him quite violently not realizing how much he was.

"Ow!" Much complained as he woke up from a nice dream about Eve and Bonchurch as normal.

"Aren't you meant to be watching the camp?" Little John asked.

"I fell asleep; watching you lot sleep it is very tiring yet alone boring you know." He said.

"Oh" Little John replied thinking about his lame excuse.

"I will get the breakfast cooking." Much said as he moved over to the cooking equipment and started sorting out what he needed.

Little John walked over to sit by the fire as Robin woke hauling Marian out of bed with him.

"What are you doing Robin of Locksley?" She shouted at him.

"My head hurts I just want to sleep."

"Tough we need to get up at some point we'll get Djaq to mix up something for you." He answered to her shouting,

"Fine!" Marian said as she started to get out of bed, sighing.

She stood there on the spot for a bit before deciding to help Much with the cooking.

She had successfully made her way past Allan without him even stirring. Although he was snoring an awful lot.

She quickened her step forgetting Will and Djaq's feet were sticking out of there bunk when suddenly she tripped over them and went flying.

"Ah!" Djaq and Will screamed simultaneously sitting up so quickly that Will banged his forehead on the pole holding the bed together.

"What the..?" He said fingering his aching head.

"Sorry!" Marian said staring at the bump forming slowly on Will's head.

The rest of the gang members had turned around to see Marian draped across the floor, Will touching his head in pain and Djaq unsuccessfully trying to hold her laughter in.

It was an amusing sight and yet Allan still hadn't woken up.

"What are you lot doing?" Robin said as he made his way over to Marian helping her up.

"Thanks." Marian said as she looked over to Djaq. She was looking at Will's head her laughing didn't help every time she looked at his face it made her laugh even more causing her to hit his bump. This made him wince in more pain giving her a sarcastic look.

"Um, Much that smells nice." Allan said peering over behind the others before sitting on a log.

"What the hell happened to you?" Allan said looking worriedly over at Will's head.

"Don't ask." Much said a smile on his face.

"Marian, mine and Djaq's feet, bed post, oh and pain." Will replied.

"Oh I shouldn't have asked." Allan said before grabbing some breakfast.


	17. the dress

"Djaq?" Marian said.

"When are you going to start planning your wedding?" She asked.

"Don't know." She replied looking over at Will who was helping Robin make extra arrows.

"We could start today." He said looking up.

"If you want?"

"Sure, but we have a few delivers to make first.

"Goody Goody, I love weddings." Marian said.

"Same." Robin said suddenly smiling over at Marian remembering he had proposed to her over a fresh grave.

Of course she smiled back happily hoping the king would return home soon.

_**1 hour later.**_

The whole gang had divided them selves up and were now making there way to each of the chosen villages.

Robin, Will and Much had gone to Clun.

Allan and Little John were on there way to Nettlestone and Marian and Djaq were on their way to Locksley.

The sun had actually been out for longer than expected and everyone was enjoying the warm feeling on their skin.Djaq's skin had turned browner lately and made her look more exotic while Marian was always hoping she would wake up just that little bit darker.

Marian and Djaq made their way through Locksley market talking to each other happily about the wedding they were to sort out.

"What will you wear?" Marian asked Djaq.

"A dress." She laughed.

"So have you found one yet?" Marian said full of questions.

"No I was kind of hoping I would find one here." Djaq said looking around at the variety of different stalls.

"What about this one?" Marian said as she pointed out a blue silk dress.

"No it is not really me more you I would say." Djaq said as Marian walked around pointing out different styles and colours.

Then something captured her eye. A beautiful, long, white dress with simple embroidery along the neckline.

"Look." She told Marian.

"That dress over there, it's perfect." She said as she looked at the dress swaying in the breeze. It reminded her of the dresses she use to wear in the holy land and how she use to love them.

"It's so you." Marian said walking up to the side of Djaq.

"Buy it." She told her.

"I will."

Djaq paid her money and watched the person who seemed around the age of 20 to 24 fold it up and hand it to her.

Djaq thanked the young girl and exited the market successfully.

They wondered back to camp deciding they would be quite late by now and everyone would be worried.

They pulled the leaver and walked into the camp.

Faces turned to wards them and sighed a sigh of relief when they saw who it was.

"What's in the bag?" Much asked Djaq intrigued.

"Nothing." She said looking at Marian happily before placing it under her bunk. She would have to move it later just in case anyone decided to take a peek at it especially Will.

Marian moved over to where Robin was she sat and hugged him tight kissing his cheek every so often.

* * *

Sorry i know they are not brill but bear with me ! More reviews! x


	18. midnight

Djaq woke up in the middle of the night feeling Will's long arms around her. Somehow he had managed to put his arms right around her and had been hugging her in his sleep.

She managed to break an arm free and started to feel around for something under the bunk.

She couldn't find it.

"Where is it?" She thought to herself.

She gently pulled Will's arms off of her and swung her legs out of the bunk and onto the floor.

"Hopefully Will hadn't found it." She thought but she had fallen asleep after him so it couldn't have been possible without her knowing.

She fell to her knees and started searching underneath the bunk again.

It was empty.

She stood up and walked over to the fire. She couldn't find it there or the kitchen area.

Suddenly Allan let out a load snore. She froze as Much stirred in his sleep.

"Few." She thought that was lucky.

She had nearly completed her second look when Will woke up.

He sat up and looked around for Djaq.

"Where is she?" He thought finally spotting her standing staring at him from the oher side of camp.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Nothing… um… just getting a drink." She replied shakily.

"Are you alright?" He asked noticing the difference in her voice.

"Yes fine thanks, just a bit dehydrated." She answered.

"You should get back to sleep."

"Yes maybe your right." He said as he lay back down and Djaq watched as his eyelids got heavier before he fell asleep again.

"She had to find it now." She thought before someone else wakes up.

There was only one thing to do. She had to wake Marian and ask her.

She crept past Little John's and Allan's bunks and knelt down next to Marian and Robins.

"Marian." She said shaking her softly. Marian was curled up next to Robin happily sleeping.

"Marian." She said again.

"Djaq?" She said looking up at the young Saracens face.

"Sorry but I had to ask you." Djaq said.

"Have you seen the dress?"

Djaq looked at Marian hopefully.

"Please say you have." She said.

"No I haven't..." Marian told her.

"What?" Djaq said shock in her face.

"I mean I haven't anymore, I put it in one of your medicine boxes." Marian carried on.

"Why?" Djaq asked.

"Much was getting suspicious." Marian said laughing quietly.

"Oh thanks."

"Yes, it is in the one with that pretty design you know the dark brown one." Marian said.

"That's the one Will made for me at Christmas." Djaq said.

"Aw, sweet." Marian said smiling.

"Now we must get some rest." She told Djaq before huddling back up to Robin and slipping of to sleep again.

Djaq moved over to her medicine area.

"I forgot to look here." She said to herself as she found the small box and opened the latch.

Sure enough as Marian had said the dress was in there perfectly hidden.

She closed the box carefully and put it away.

A smile crawled onto her face as she slide back into her bed and felt the warmth of Will's body next to her.

She soon fell asleep and the camp was once again back to the silence of night.

* * *

more reviews! please! 


	19. letters to luke!

**_Heyya once again i don't own these characters and i am very sad about that! Hope you enjoy the chapter. Need more reviews before i can post the final chapter or chapters._**

* * *

"What is that?" Djaq asked puzzled. She was pointing out the piece of paper Will was holding.

"Oh, it's a letter to Luke." He replied.

"Are you asking him to attend our wedding?" Djaq asked sitting down next to him.

"Yes." He said.

"Good."

"Yes that's what I thought."

"Let's see it." Djaq said.

Will put his arm around her and gave her the letter to read.

_Dear Luke_

_How are you? I hope all is going well in Scarborough._

_Djaq and I have some news to tell you. _

_We are getting married and we would like you to attend the day._

_It is two weeks from today and we hope you will be able to come._

_Of course Much will be preparing the meal so we should be having quite a feast._

_We most go now, more deliveries to make write back soon._

_Love _

_Will and Djaq x_

Djaq handed the paper back to Will and told him it was lovely.

Just then the rest of the gang entered and saw Will and Djaq sat together looking at something.

"Hey, what's that?" Much asked.

"It's a letter to Luke." Will answered.

"Let us have a read." Robin said taking the paper from were it was placed in Will's hands and held it in front of him so everyone could see.

"Great, we can send it when we visit Clun, there are a few people leaving to stay with relatives in Scarbough, we can give it to them if you want?" Robin suggested.

"Sure." Will said grateful that the letter would arrive quicker.

"We should all write letters to him." Marian said as she collected all the paper she could find.

"Yes, he would like that." Will said.

__

__

_**Much's letter:**_

_Dear Luke_

_It is Much here, I am getting Djaq to write this or me because I can't._

_There will defiantly be a grand feast at the wedding you must come and enjoy it with us._

_See you then._

_Love _

_Much x_

__

__

_**Robin and Marian's letter:**_

_Dear Luke_

_How is life in Scarbough at the moment?_

_We are all still alive and well a few near death experiences but that is all._

_Oh and Marian has joined us all here in the forest._

_A few more kisses won't hurt._

_Love_

_Robin and Marian x_

__

__

_**Little John's letter:**_

_Dear Luke_

_How are you? _

_Life is actually quite quiet here for a change._

_Can not wait to see you again. Will has missed you an awful lot._

_Must go._

_Love_

_Little John x_

__

__

_**Allan's letter:**_

_Dear Luke_

_How's it going mate?_

_It is so boring in the forest at the moment but I haven't regretted becoming one of the gang members again._

_Will hopes you can come to the wedding. He really wants you there._

_A good excuses to get drunk hey Luke._

_Love_

_Allan x_

Once everyone had written their letters they placed them in an envelope and sealed it.

Hopefully Luke would write back all they had to do was wait.

_**A few days later.**_

Will had received a letter from one of the villagers returning from Scarbough. He had taken it from them and pulled the gang back to camp.

_Dear Will and Djaq_

_I am fine and life here is great._

_I would also be glad to join in your celebrations._

_It will be a great day and I am so happy for you both._

_Who would have thought Will; my older brother, would actually be getting married._

_I will see you then._

_Love _

_Luke x_

_Dear the rest of the gang._

_Thank you for all your lovely letters._

_Much I can not wait for your food it will taste brilliant._

_I am fine and yes Allan it will be a very good excuse to get drunk._

_I will see you all soon._

_Love_

_Luke x_

"I am glad he is coming." Much said to Will.

"Yes I am also glad that he is ok." Will said.

"I still feel horrible about leaving him to go back to Scarbough by himself and me trying to kill the Sheriff."

"What's done is done." Robin said to Will reassuringly.

"Yes you are right there is nothing we can do about it know." Will said as Djaq brought him some of the dinner Much had prepared.

"I can't wait." Djaq said a smile on her face as she bounced up and down excitedly.

"Nor can I." Will replied.

"To Will and Djaq." Little John said holding up his drink.

"TO WILL AND DJAQ!" Everyone shouted as Will and Djaq turned deep red.


	20. Past, present and future!

_**Thanks so much for all your reviews they were great! Please watch out for my next story or stories and keep on reviewing this one!**_

**_Thanks x_**

**_Beastar2 x_**

* * *

Much sat by the fire as the air in camp buzzed with excitement. Luke had finally arrived safely and was hungry from the long journey. Much had offered to prepare him some late breakfast and he was looking forward to this.

Marian had pulled Djaq out of camp and had taken her to a secret clearing in the forest to get ready.

"Marian?" Djaq said turning to look at Marian as she laced up the back of Djaq's dress.

"Yes." She replied.

"What are you going to be wearing?"

"That blue dress we saw in the market I went back and bought it." Marian answered showing her the dress hanging under a very big oak tree.

"Nice one." Djaq said smiling at Marian.

"Anyway we must finish making you look beautiful." Marian said swerving Djaq round to finish dressing her.

_**The camp**_

"Hey Luke I was going to ask how would you like to be in our gang?" Robin asked him.

"Wow, really?" Luke replied shocked.

"Yes." Robin said.

"I would gladly." Luke said shaking Robins hand.

Will had just finished dressing when Robin came up to him and asked if he was having second thoughts.

"No!" Will said giving Robin an evil look.

"Good" Robin said walking off a cheeky smile appearing on his face.

Robin sense of humor wasn't very funny at times nor was Allan's for a matter of fact.

Will looked around at camp, Much was cooking the feast still and Allan was sleeping lightly on his bunk. Little John was attempting to make conversation with Luke and Robin was properly dreaming about Marian, his smile told it all. Will laughed to his self before finally going to sit with his brother.

"Hey Will." Luke said his mouth crammed with food.

"Hey." He replied.

"You alright?" Luke asked him.

"What if Djaq changes her mind?" Will replied.

"She won't." Luke said looking at Will finally swallowing his last mouthful of food.

"She loves you too much, if anyone changes their mind it will be you."

"What!" Will said giving his brother the same look he had given Robin two minutes ago.

"I know what your like." Luke said laughing.

"Very funny." Will said deciding he would have better luck talking to Little John.

_**The clearing**_

"Marian what I Will changes his mind?" Djaq asked Marian.

"He wont he loves you too much." Marian replied smiling sweetly at Djaq.

"True I suppose if anyone changes their mind it would be me." She replied returning the smile.

"You haven't had you?" Marian asked worriedly.

"No! Definitely not." Djaq replied placing a reassuring on Marians shoulders.

Marian jut giggled as Djaq finished dressing.

Marian's giggles finally died down to just another smile and she finished getting ready.

"Ok then you ready?" Marian asked Djaq.

"I sure am." Djaq said standing her self up straight.

"Let us go then." Marian said walking Djaq to where the wedding was to be held.

_**The secret clearing: wedding**_

"MUCH!" Robin shouted.

"Do stop worrying about the food and get yourself over here now!" He said pointing to the spot Much was running to.

"I am here master." He replied.

"Today I just want to be called Robin, ok, nothing else." Robin told everyone.

"Sure." Will said turning to look at him.

Robin smiled at him as Much fixed his clothes.

"Good luck!" Robin said as he spotted Djaq and Marian appear in the clearing.

Will smiled as he saw Djaq look at him.

"Good luck!" Marian said to Djaq.

Djaq didn't say anything she just smiled.

It was exactly how Will had imagined it in the past. Djaq moved softly to wards him Marian Behind with Little John giving her away.

It was exactly how Djaq had imagined it. She watched as Will stared her in the eye. She was so happy nothing could spoil it now. Even if the sheriff burst in on them and killed everyone she would still marry Will.

She stood by Will's side and turned to him.

Robin told them the vows they had to say and they repeated them perfectly staring into each others eyes happily.

At the end Will kissed Djaq as everyone clapped and shouted.

"NOW FOR THE FEAST!" Much shouted excitedly.

"Bloody hell much!" Robin said laughing.

"You and food."

"Whatever!" Much said as he walked over to the food.

"Come on." Will said to Djaq taking her hand and leading her way over to be Much was stood.

"Mm, Much this food is delicious." Marian said kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you." Much said as he turned bright red shoving more food into his mouth.

"So Will how does it feel to be married at _last_?" Luke said cheekily.

Will whacked him round the head playfully.

"Hey!" Luke said.

Will pecked Djaq on the cheek with a kiss and pulled her closely to him. He didn't want to lose her now.

Once everyone had finished eating and talking they told Will and Djaq to make there way back to camp while they cleaned up.

"We have to help." Djaq said to everyone.

"Yes we can't leave you to tidy it up." Will carried on.

"Its fine now get back to camp I don't want any arguments." Robin said looking at Will.

"Ok!" Djaq said lifting her dress and dragging Will back to the camp.

They finally reached camp and Djaq lay sprawled out on the bed.

"I am tired." Djaq said as Will came to lie next to her.

"I know it's been a great day, he best even." He said to her.

"Yes do you think we should have helped tidy away?" Djaq said. With no reply from Will; who now had his arms around her, she turned to see him sleeping peacefully a grin still on his face.

She had made his day perfect she had made him smile. She juts led there staring at him and thinking about how they had spent the past together, they were living the present together and were going to live the future together.

Finally the rest of the outlaws stumbled into the camp expecting to see Will and Djaq talking or even kissing each other.

"Where are they?" Allan asked puzzled.

"Over here." Little John whispered hushing them to be quiet.

"Aw!" Marian said staring a Will and Djaq who laid asleep sweetly in each others arms together.

"Sweet." Robin said hugging Marian. He was glad Will had Djaq like he had Marian.

"My brother sweet." Luke said sarcastically.

The gang giggled quietly before making their own way to their own bunks and falling asleep.

Past, Present and Future!

* * *

_**Remember i would still love more reviews and thoughts thank you x Beastar2 x**_


End file.
